The Story Behind Jack and Jill
by Xans1
Summary: Remember that nursery rhyme about Jack and Jill? How about hear it first person from them and their mother, Dame Dob.
1. Jack and Jill Were up that Hill

This began as a creative writing prompt in one of my English classes. It takes the poem of Jack and Jill, and it is in the perspectives of Jack, Jill, and their mother, Dame Dob. 

~~~/--|--\~~~Please Review!~~~/--|--\~~~

Jack, Jill, and Dame Dob in the Story of Fetching Water.  
  
_Jack._  
  
Jill and I had reached to top of the hill, and we quickly filled a pail with water from the well. Neither of us enjoyed the errand for Maman, but she would punish us if we didn't do as we were told. As we turned to go back down the hill, I tripped on a rock. It set me tumbling down the hill, my sister not far behind. I couldn't stop, couldn't slow down as I rolled over and over, cracking my head on another rock at the base of the hill.  
Tears sprang to my eyes, but I could not, should not, would not cry in front of Jill. Strong boys don't cry. Ever. Even when my body aches from the tumbling, and my head is spinning; my brains feel like scrambled eggs. There is blood on my clothes, blood dripping off my face. Jill looks ready to puke. She's soaking wet from the pail, which is now completely empty.  
"Jill, Jill, go fetch another pail of water," I told her. "I'm going to find Maman to stop this bleeding." _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry!_ The mantra pounded in my throbbing head, vision blurred as I stumbled towards the cottage. Jill stared after me anxiously before complying, and running back up the cruel hill for more water.  
  
_Jill.  
_  
I reached the hilltop once more, shivering slightly in the breeze. My clothing was soaked, and I'm sure I got a bruise on my bottom from that fall. At least I wasn't bleeding like Jack. He's so brave. I could see he wanted to cry. He must be in a terrible lot of pain.   
Quickly, I refilled the pail with water, and carefully, if hurriedly, made my way back down the hill. I would not trip over anything, and get soaked again. Poor Jack. I hope he is all right. I'm sure Maman will fix him up just like new.   
I stepped into the kitchen of the cottage, placing the pail by the door, and then went over to the fire where I stripped my clothes off. I could hear Maman in the other room fussing over Jack, and smirked. If I could just get changed before Maman finds me and the wet clothes, then I will be able to play some more later. Quickly grabbing my wet clothes, I snuck up the stairs and into my bedroom. I moved a chair near the corner of the room where I got some heat out of the kitchen chimney. I slipped into another dress and stockings, put on my other shoes, and went downstairs again.  
  
_Dame Dob._  
  
I had just finished cleaning up my young Jack from his tumble with vinegar and brown paper when his little sister came stomping down the stairs. Her hair was still wet, but she'd changed into dry clothing—the girl hates it when I make her stay inside.   
She took one look at her brother, and started laughing. Now, I wasn't going to have none of this. It's not kind to laugh at him in his situation. "Don't you laugh at him little Dame," I scolded her. "It could just as easily been you. I see you got wet, still."  
She looked at me wide eyed, innocent-like. I refused to let it work. I took that ripe wench into the kitchen and gave her a good whippin' for her insolence. This of course set her into tears and she slunk into her room to sulk. 

---~~~---

A/N: More will come later! It started off short, but I see advancements, surely!


	2. Their Play Will Come Soon After

Finally got my butt into gear! *sniffs* I don't know just how far I should/could take this, though… Heh, BACK to Jack, Jill, and Dame Dob! Reviews very much appreciated. They make a warm glow in my heart…

~~~/--|--\~~~So Please Review!~~~/--|--\~~~

_Jack._

To say the least, my head hurt. I realized I must have looked a sight if Jill started to laugh. It didn't make me feel better when Maman promptly dragged her into the kitchen for a whipping. I could wince just at the memory of Maman's whippings. She doesn't hold anything back, that's for sure. I sat patiently in front of the fire, drinking that horrid tea mother had made to ease my headache. It made me want to retch.

Quietly, as I heard Jill going up to her room to recover, I poured the last few mouthfuls back into the teapot. There's nothing like silent rebellion against torturous medicines and the like that are supposed to help us. I wonder if it's some devilry that was created just to depress the ill. 

Maman then decided to walk back into the living room. She told me it was time enough to remove the bandages, surely the bleeding had stopped now. Then she sent me up to my room to rest for an hour before Jill and I would be allowed to go and play. 

Some tortures just have to be endured.

_Jill._

I sniffled quietly in my room. I would have curled up on my bed, but not only did my bottom ache from the tumble down the hill, it now stung from the whipping. 

I hadn't meant to laugh! But when I walked in there, and saw Jack with the bandage wrapped around his head like some little boy's crown, and the sour expression on his face from the tea, the laughter simply bubbled up from within me. Not to mention the sight of someone, anyone dithering over Jack like Maman was makes me laugh. He had been so brave after the tumble and yet she still babied him! 

"Psssst! Jill, take a heart, sis," Jack whispered as quietly entered the room. Maman had taken those ridiculous bandages off, apparently. "Maman says we may go outside and play in an hour."

I brightened at that. Soon, my tears dried and I stopped sniffling. To pass the time until we could go out, I grabbed the well-worn set of dominos from the windowsill, and we settled on the floor to play.

_Dame Dob._

Both the children were upstairs, as I knew some rest would do well before they got active again outside with the other children. So it came as little surprise to me, as I set to baking some bread, to hear the sound of clattering dominos and quiet giggles of the darlings.

Children just have a nose for these things, for they seemed to know it was time to go outside just as the sweetened raisin buns were done and fresh out of the oven. Loud crashing ensued as they rushed to pack up all the dominos, and then came stomping down the stairs.

"Slow yourselves down, or you'll wear those stairs out under ye," I scolded them gently. But they knew I wasn't mad, and smiled at me brightly.

"Yes, Maman," they chorused, before snatching a hot roll to eat outside. 

I quickly shooed them out so I could get on with my baking. They knew to be in and clean by the time dinner was set at dusk for them and their father. It was not long before the sounds of children laughing and running could be heard up and down the street.

---~~~---

A/N: Ah! I did it! I think it's kind of cute, ne? Let me know, I love to hear what any readers have to say. Also, special thank-yous to my first three reviewers…Cemore Butts, Sugar Raider, and technetium. 


End file.
